The Audio Video Coding Standard of China (AVS) video standard is a streamlined, highly efficient video coder employing the latest video coding tools and dedicated to high definition and high quality video services. AVS provides video coding algorithms comprising an optimization between absolute coding performance and complexity of implementation. Examples of AVS applications may be such as Various broadcast TV, HD-DVD, and broadband video networking content may utilize the AVS video standard.
The AVS specification defines an AVS bitstream syntax and specifies a process required for decoding an AVS bitstream. The AVS bitstream may be carried in a format of an elementary stream (ES), a packetized elementary stream (PES), and/or a transport stream (TS). A start code based AVS bitstream structure has been adopted in the AVS specification. Each AVS unit, for example, ES, PES, and/or TS, begins with a unique start code and comprises application data. The unique start code enables a parser in a decoder to effectively access compressed video unit for various applications. The application data may be in an arbitrary pattern in the payload. The start code is a uniquely-valued string of bytes. The unique string of bytes provides a pattern the presence of which indicates a resynchronization point. In the AVS specification, the start code prefix structure starts at a byte-aligned position and has 23 0's followed by a 1, that is, 00000000 00000000 00000001. Every occurrence of the bit pattern 00000000 00000000 00000001 may be considered as the detection of a start code.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.